


I Need A Reason

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needed a reason, something, anything to believe things were going to be okaythat they had to be okay because right now her world was crumbling around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Reason

Kagome grit her teeth as she glared at the smirking male across from her, today was not the day to mess with her. His large dog companion seemed to know she was pissed and slunk away from them, tail between his legs. Sadly he was not as smart as his companion and decided to edge her on.

"Ne, Kago-chan…what's your problem now? I know it's not that time of the month." Kagome flushed red and clenched her hands into fists.

"Y-you BAKA! Don't talk about that here!" She gestured to the surrounding scenery of his team's training grounds.

He just smiled innocently at her, Kami he loved to get her all riled up. Her pale flawless face would get a red tint to it, her ample chest would heave up and down with her shortened quickened breaths, her sapphire blue eyes would get a fire in them, and best of all her usual scent of sakura blossoms would get a spicier undertone, which to him was the best scent he had ever smelled.

"Baka!" He jumped as he realized that she had moved in front of him and currently waving her hand in front of his face. When'd she do that?

"Urag! You never listen to me!" She glared at him.

"I do to!" Okay that was a lie and they both knew it, but hey like he said he loved to get her riled up.

She put her arms on her hips.

"Oh really? Then what did I just say?" Crap.

"Uh…that you wanted to go have hot passionate sex?" Her eyebrow twitched and he backed away slowly his hand held in front of him like a shield to protect him from the predicted attack.

Kagome took and deep breath, trying to calm herself, as her father had told her to do. He did, after all, not want his girlfriend's student to be killed even though he knew that they were best friends and she wouldn't really hurt him…much. Besides, his girlfriend didn't need the added stress; she was after all due to give birth to his new child any day now.

Kagome scowled, that child would be the physical embodiment of his disloyalty to her mother, the physical embodiment of his betrayal of their trust and love, the physical embodiment of them not being enough for him. The proof that they were not good enough, because he had to stray from their family to start another.

She now knew why Sesshomaru, her Anbu captain, detested his younger half brother so much. And it scared her, she did not want to hate the innocent child but she knew she knew that she would. And she hated herself for it. How could she hate an innocent child that hadn't even been brought into the world yet? How could she detest its mother so much that she often wished harm would come to her and, because she hadn't given birth yet, her son as well? When all she had done was fall in love.

Oh, Kami how she hated her father, he was single handedly tearing apart their family, destroying everything she held dear, destroying her reason to come back from a mission alive. Were her and her brothers not good enough, that he had to go and make a bastard child? Had she not done all that was asked of her and then some? She had trained hard every day to get where she was at, second youngest Anbu ever, just to please him. Her younger brothers were also on their way to becoming great ninja's all just to please him. And yet…and yet that wasn't enough…she wasn't enough.

Her anger deflated as depression set in, something she had worked so hard to hide from the world. Because even though she hated her father right now, she still loved him. She didn't know why but she did, he was after all her father he had loved and taken care of her for the past fifteen years.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered all the good times, times that were no doubt going to come to an end after his new child was born into his new family. She jumped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her slim waist. She looked up to meet the serious face of Kiba, her best friends and secret crush, she smiled weakly at him in an attempted to curb his worry, but like always he saw right through it.

Kiba mentally cursed her father and his sensei for putting his poor little Kagome through all this shit. Coming from a family that mated for life could not understand how her father could do such an unspeakable act. Nor did he want to, he wanted them to stop hurting his Kagome, she didn't deserve this, hell nobody deserved this. To know you and your family weren't good enough for your father to stray and start another.

Nobody deserved this, especially not his Kagome, and even though her world was crumbling around her she still pretended to be okay and be the strong one. She was the one holding up her mother and brothers. She was the one that had to help pick out baby clothes, toys, and what not even though it killed her on the inside. She put on a happy face because she didn't want to worry her father and his soon to be wife. And that pissed him off more than anything, she shouldn't have to pretend, she shouldn't have to lie, she shouldn't have to be the strong one, she should be able to cry, scream and yell.

Kagome, as if reading his mind, began to cry and with a tenderness that he was not known for Kiba pulled her closer to him and made comforting crooning noises.

"Shh, Kagome. I'm here it'll be all right." She shook her head and pulled away to look him in the eye. Her face was blotchy, her eyes red and puffy from the tears that ran unchecked down her pale cheeks.

"No it won't! It'll never be okay, so don't give me that bullshit! He doesn't love us anymore! He doesn't love me! I was never good enough….if only I had been a better daughter none of this would have happened…this is all m-" She was cut off by Kiba crushing her to him as he let loose a growl so loud it reverberated through her smaller body.

"Don't you ever blame yourself! It's not your fault! It's nobodies fault, sometimes things happen. Shitty things that make us want to scream and yell and cry but we over come. We have to because if we don't then we'll lose ourselves in the anger and rage. Look at the Uchiha, he was so caught up in his anger and rage that he gave up everything in order to get revenge and by doing so he lost not only his friends but himself."

"He did many horrible things to get his revenge and once he did he didn't know what to do. So he came back only to find that many things had changed, we had changed and he realized that by giving into his anger and rage he had lost so much more. Kagome I don't want you to be like him, I don't want to lose you." Kagome clutched at him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I-I know…but I already find myself wishing harm on them! And I hate it, I hate it and then I hate myself! Sometimes I really contemplate not coming back from a mission!" His arms tightened around her, his heart clenching at the thought of her not returning from a mission, he made a small mental note to talk to the Hokage about that.

"Sometimes I say, 'why not, it's not like there's any reason to go back' but then I get scared and think of a reason to come back, my mother needs me, my brothers need me, so on and so forth but…I'm running out of reasons to come back. With each new mission I get closer and closer to…" She trailed off ashamed of her thoughts.

Kiba smiled sadly as he ran his hand through her long raven locks if she needed a reason to come back he would give her one. He pulled away from her so that he could look into her sad blue eyes.

"Kagome, if you need a reason to come back… Let me be it. Come back to me, when you find yourself thinking of not coming back, think of me..." She looked at him in surprise.

"Kiba…" He shook his head and continued.

"Let me finish Kagome. When you think of not coming back, remember that I'm here waiting for you to return. I will always be waiting for you…because I love you." Kagome covered her mouth with her hands as a new batch of tears carved a pathway down her pale cheeks, but unlike her previous tears of sadness and despair these were of happiness.

Kiba thinking the worst looked away from her, yet he continued to hold her, just because she had rejected him didn't mean he would abandon her, his family loved for life even if it was unrequited. He was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped herself around him. He looked at her in confusion before gasping never had she looked more beautiful than she did right now.

Her face was blotchy and red, her eyes red and puffy from the tears that were scattered across her cheeks, but her eyes were shinning in happiness and her smile was breath taking, Kiba felt himself blush. She smiled more, and slowly moved her face closer to his and they shared a kiss, one that was not ruined by desire and want, but one that was sweet and full of love.

The kiss was broken seconds later by Kiba. He smiled at her and slowly dragged her to ground, placing her in his lap as he leaned back planning to lie on the ground with Kagome lying on his chest. He was mildly surprised when instead of meeting the ground he met the soft fur covered body of his partner.

He smiled down at Kagome as she curled up on his lap one arm draped over his shoulder, the other hugging herself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was content to hold her. And though Kagome never voiced her love for him he was sure she felt at least something for him and that was good enough for him, because he knew they had a long and hard road in front of them but he was willing to go down that road as long as she was by his side.

Kagome smiled as she curled into him more, yes, she was happy at the moment but she didn't know how long that happiness would last. As she had recently learned love was not eternal, nobody lived happily ever after. Things changed, people changed, and feelings changed. Hell she wasn't even sure she believed in love any more, but…but she was willing to try. Yes; as long as she had Kiba she would have a reason to come back and maybe, just maybe, she would learn to love.


End file.
